


The New Kid Who's Already Got History With The Wonderlandians

by Aj090901



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In school gossip was up. A new kid was here. Everyone was elastic to see who it was. Who their parent’s where. Then the most shocking thing happened. The new kid was walking in the school right beside Lizzy Hearts. Looking like he was her brother! Most the girls swooned, Daring was a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid Who's Already Got History With The Wonderlandians

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened in my mind. 
> 
> None of this belongs to me.
> 
> I own Nothing

In school gossip was up. A new kid was here. Everyone was elastic to see who it was. Who their parent’s where. Then the most shocking thing happened. The new kid was walking in the school right beside Lizzy Hearts. Looking like he was her brother! Most the girls swooned, Daring was a little jealous.

While he was walking Raven, Alistair, and Madeline walked out of the cafeteria.

Alister froze on spot when he saw him. Eyes wide and mouth slightly open. They had already walked past the cafeteria when the group walked out so they didn’t see them.

“Don’t you think he’s cute?” Raven asked.

“Chase.” Alistair said questioningly, but loud enough for them to hear. Chase immediately turned towards the voice he would always recognize. Upon seeing each other they froze. And then in a flash they were hugging. Chase lifted him off the ground turning him in a circle while Alistair laughed at his old habit. Lizzy only looked on with a smile seeing her two friend together once again.

“Oh my god. Chase. Chase. Chase.” Maddie yelled as she ran around him in a circle. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She clapped excitedly.

“I had to follow my heart. Even if it’s in a far away place.” Chase said as he looked towards Alistair. “Can we talk for a minute?” He asked while holding out a hand.

“Of course.” Alistair said as he took his hand and started to lead him into another room.

“Love is in the air,” Cupid said as she passed by them throwing a wink towards Chase. Causing Alistair to blush and pull Chase faster.

Once they reached Alistair’s room Chase was bombed with question after question.

“What happened? Why are you here? Wait, no don’t answer that. Wait, do.”

“Ali. Calm down.” Chase said interrupted Alistair, so he could breath. He brushed a piece of blonde hair out of his face and looked into his eyes. His eyes that he could probably write a sonnet about.

“I told you not to call me that.” Alistair said with a puff.

“Why?”

“Because it’s a girls name. Do I look like a girl to you?”

“No. You look like an angel.”

“Wow.” Alistair said with sarcasm, “How long have you been waiting to use that one?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Since I met you.”

“Stop being so cliché.” Alistair said as he pulled Chase into a hug. Chase smiled as he buried his face, his bright smile in Alistair’s blonde hair.

“I can’t. You make me a cliché. And you love it.” Chase said as he finally brought their lips together after an eternity or what felt like that. A simple kiss that made them just as happy.

“How about I show you around the school?” Alistair asked with a smile.

“I’d love that.” Chase said with a smile before wrapping an arm around his waist letting his thumb draw circles on Alistair’s hip. “So,” he said as they walked outside the room, “Where’s the cafeteria?”

With a laugh Alistair changed their direction. “No one can come in between you and your food, right?”

“You can, but you might get bit.” Chase said while throwing him a wink. Smirking when Alistair started blushing.

“Oh. My. God. Stop doing that.” Alistair stuttered out.

Once they got to the cafeteria they got food and sat down at a table no one else was sitting at. Alistair didn’t get anything, so Chase offered some of his food to him.

Then Cedar and Hopper walked in talking about something. They immediately sat down at their table with Alistair.

“Hey. Who’s your friend?” Cedar asked as Hopper’s eyes widen.

“Dude, aren’t you the knight who almost outranked Darling on his first day? Aren’t you friends with Lizzy?”

Before Chase could respond Cedar did. “Are you rebel or royal?”

Chase furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Where I come from rebel and royal are one if not the same thing. And yes I did do that. Quite a nice girl. Her brother not so much, but could you blame him in his position?”

Chase thought back on Daring when he thought that Chase was after Lizzy. It was a wonder no one knew they were together. Well, Daring and Chase were cool after Lizzy explained that he was ‘in love with Alistair’. Which to be fair he very much is and would always be.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_“Hey. Are you okay?” Chase asked the blonde who he had accidently knocked down while playing with his sister. Ten year olds never really had a subconscious of were they were going when having fun._

_Lizzy stood wide eyed off to the side. Guilt written on her face as she began panicking. “I’m so sorry. I’ll go get the physician to make sure your okay.” She quickly ran down the castle corridor._

_“I’m fine.” Gray eyes with a blue tint looked up into the dark blue eyes of the other child. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” Alistair looked at the ground upon realizing he had no idea who the other child was._

_“The Red Queen’s son. Well, the adopted son.” Chase responded sheepishly._

_“OH! Your highness.” Alistair bowed his head slightly._

_“Do me a favor and never call me that again. I don’t want to have my people thinking I have some power over them. It is the kingdom that gives me my strength to fight.” Chase responded as he lifted the smaller child up, never taking his eyes off him._

_“You’ll be a great King.” Alistair went to detach himself from Chase, before he hit the ground Chase grabbed him again._

_“My name’s Chase. Care to tell me yours?” Chase looked at him expectedly into his eyes._

_“Alistair.” His breath left him as he became mesmerized be his blue eyes._

_“I found the physician!” Izzy yelled as she came around the corner walking slightly faster than a princess should. An old woman paced beside her._

_“Dear it seems you’ve hurt yourself once again. Alistair, what did the Queen say?” Chase’s eyes widen as he realized this boy was the one his new mother talked about._

_“Not to run in the court yard. But it wasn’t my fault.” Alistair moved his hands in a wild gesture._

_“It was our fault. Lizzy and I weren’t paying attention to were we were going.” Chase told confidently as he held his chin high like a prince should. “He needs rest. Take him to my room.”_

_Alistair thanked him for his kindness while he brushed it off. He knew Lizzy had caught his fond, star struck gaze as he watched Alistair beginning carried off._

_He promised he would protect him no matter the cost. He sat by his beside as he grew stronger and healed his wound. Together they would grow up as friends, that is until the night of one of Maddie’s cray parties toke a turn into the wild side. The night Alistair was brave enough to pull him to the side and admit he loved him. The night they kissed._

_The night which evidently would lead him onto a path of doing the impossible and traveling through the worlds. That way he could be with that one person who was worth it all, who was his everything._

**_*Flashback Over*_ **

Chase looked down at Alistair as he slept on his chest snoring slightly. Chase smiled as he imaged the conversation in the morning where Ali would deny that with his entire being. He knew he made the right choice seven years ago.


End file.
